


Hera's Charges

by GingerlyFrank



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Spanking, mouthsoaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerlyFrank/pseuds/GingerlyFrank
Summary: After escaping an Imperial attack, the crew of the Ghost set down for repairs. Due to events during the escape, Ezra and Sabine have choice words for each other, and Hera is not having it.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hera's Charges

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing in a really long time, so I obviously don't think it's very good. But here I am writing kink stuff. Hope you like it.

Smoke rose from the Ghost’s lower decks as the craft was pursued by several Tie fighters. The crew had heard rumors of an Imperial supply convoy moving through the plains of Lothal, and the captain, Hera Syndulla, had wanted to raid this convoy. Those rumors didn’t say anything about a full squadron of Ties. Perhaps there was something more valuable than food and meds here. Whatever it was, Hera wasn’t about to find out. “Chopper, I need that fire in the storage bay put out!” ordered the Twi'lek. The astromech chirped and sputtered a response. “Then get Ezra and Sabine! So long as Kanan and Zeb are on turrets, they’ve got free hands!” Chopper spun around and headed for the common/kitchen area. There he found Ezra and Sabine, the latter missing her signature armor. Repeating Hera’s command, the two teens rushed below deck to put out the fire. 

Arriving in the smoke filled room, Sabine opened up the bay doors. “That fixed our smoke problems, but where is the extinguisher?” 

Ezra yelled back, “I don’t know! I thought you had it last!”

A realization dawned on the Mandalorian. She had been painting the fire extinguisher as practice on rounder objects. And she left it in her room. “I’ll be back! Stall it until then!” 

“How the hell do I stall a fire?” Ezra angrily asked. Think, Ezra, think! What can I use here? There wasn’t much to work with. Thankfully any munitions stored hadn’t caught fire, but that was about it in terms of unburnt items. Wait, those are Sabine’s paint bombs! It's better than nothing. The young boy pulled the grenades up with the Force and pushed them into the fire. The ensuing paint explosion smothered the flames. Ezra looked around triumphantly, despite the cargo bay becoming a shade of pink and blue. Sabine returned shortly after with the extinguisher.

“Did you use my smoke bombs on the flames?” inquired a horrified Sabine. “Do you have any idea how long it takes to make those? That’s days of work wasted.” Ezra didn’t get a chance to respond before Hera called for them to strap back in. The Ghost had managed to evade the Tie squadron long enough to make it to one of Lothal’s sprawling mountain ranges. The aerial escort would get lost easily in those mountains and it forced them to return to their convoy. 

“I think we’re far enough away that they won’t bother trying to track us. We should set down somewhere for repairs. It’s a bit of damage but we should have the parts for it,” remarked Kanan. Hera agreed. The Empire wouldn’t waste it’s time trying to find them now. The next two hours or so was devoted to inspection of the injured Ghost. The multicolored storage bay hadn’t escaped Hera’s notice, but she decided to wait on asking the teens why that was. 

“Kanan, why don’t you, Zeb, and Chopper take the transport into town while the kids and I clean up a bit. Here’s a list of what we’ll need.” As the transport left, Hera attempted to track down Ezra and Sabine. She managed to find them arguing in the kitchen, but she waited to see just what it was they were arguing about.

“You can’t be mad at me when you had the extinguisher in your room!”

“But then you used up all of my paint bombs, which took farking days to make!”

“That’s not my fault. You told me to stall the flames! How exactly was I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know, but you’re such a vac-headed mudcrutch!”

“Oh, so that’s what we’re doing now, you kriffing schutta!”

I think I’ve heard enough. “Ezra and Sabine!” The two turned abruptly, unaware that their foul tirade had been overheard. Hera briskly walked up and grabbed both of them by their ears. “Ezra, do you know what the word you just said means?” Ezra muffled out an affirmative. “Then you know just how filthy that word is. And I’m even more disappointed in you Sabine. Ezra may not have been here very long, but we’re a family. And family does not use such inappropriate language in regards to such trivial action. You two will apologize twice to each other. Once right now, and once after your punishment, when you actually mean it.”The teens stood silently until Hera raised an eyebrow at them.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry.”

“Now that that’s settled, I want both of you to meet me in the ‘fresher,” ordered Hera. When the two had left the kitchen, Hera sighed. I knew Ezra had some bad habits, but using that word so casually? He hasn’t had much cause to be over my knee too often, but now that I know the kind of language he uses when I’m not around, that will change. With renewed resolve, Hera rummaged through the cupboards until she found two small containers. This will do just the trick. Stopping in her own room for a hairbrush, Hera made her way to the refresher. Upon opening the door, she noticed how silent her charges were, with Ezra looking especially mortified. Sabine must have filled him in on what was about to happen. Force knows she had been there often enough herself. The Mandalorians have especially nasty language. “Ezra, we haven’t had cause to be here before, but just in case Sabine hasn’t filled you in, you’re going to be getting a spanking for what you said to Sabine. You both will be. But you’re also going to be getting your mouths washed out with soap. That’s what happens to foul mouthed boys and girls on this ship. Ezra, I want you in the corner first. Sabine, come here.” Hera positioned herself on the toilet and pulled down the girls pants and panties. She was then pulled over her lap as Hera began spanking with her hand. 

Sabine was tough, but she had been spanked by Hera often enough that Hera knew how to whittle her down. Eventually, the swats turned to her upper thighs, and that stung even worse than on her bottom. Once the girl’s bottom had turned bright red, Hera switched to the hairbrush. “We’ve been here before, young lady. You know exactly what you did wrong, and this will help keep your thoughts straight.” 

Ezra had been fortunate enough not to have been spanked with the hairbrush before, so the sudden crack of wood against skin startled him. Even worse was that Sabine, the resilient demolitionist, had started wailing. That wasn’t a good sign, though to be fair, there are hardly any signs in this situation that could be considered good. Soon enough, the spanking had finished and a pantsless 16 year old was led into the corner to the left of Ezra. A pinch to his ear told him it was time for his punishment. As he was led to his doom, he caught a glimpse of Sabine and her bottom. The bold redness spoke volumes. Hera does not abide foul language. 

Much like Sabine, Ezra’s pants were pulled down, along with his underwear. At least Sabine’s face is dug into the corner, he thought, embarrassed. Over the Twi’lek’s knee he went, and immediately, Ezra had discovered, Hera was spanking him much harder than she had Sabine. Given the state of her bottom this did not bode well for him. Once more the slaps lowered to his thighs, and he began to squirm a lot. “Enough Ezra,” spoke Hera as she positioned her leg over his. “You put yourself into this situation, and this is the only way out.” The spanking began with renewed intensity. This -ah- is totally long -oh- longer than Sabine’s -ow- was. At some point, Hera decided to move on to the hairbrush again. 

As surprised as Ezra was by the sound of the hairbrush’s impact, the incredible sting was even more shocking. It felt as though a fire had been lit on his bare bottom, and the boy was sure to let his caretaker know it. Through screams and squirms, Ezra was thoroughly punished. Yet Hera decided to keep going. She was going to spank this 14 year old’s habits out of him if she had to spank him every day for the rest of his life. At some point, however, she had to stop. Any more would cause bruising, and she was no sadist. Ezra was shaking from his tears, so she rubbed his back to calm him. They weren’t done yet, not by a long shot, but she could give him a little time to recover before putting him back in the corner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ezra in the corner once more, Hera returned to Sabine who seemed like she had zoned out during her stay. Two sharp swats to her tender bottom brought her back to reality. “We’re not done yet, young lady. We still need to deal with that mouth of yours.” A whine is all the response she got from the girl. Positioning Sabine in front of the sink and mirror, Hera began lathering up a bar of soap. When she decided it was bubbly enough, she turned to Sabine and instructed, “Open up.” Any opposition the teen had left had been spanked away, so Sabine did as she was told. Hera pushed that bar of soap into her mouth and began moving it in and out, making sure all of her mouth was properly cleaned. Sabine’s mouth started to overflow with suds as it went down her chin and dripped into the sink. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” Hera asked, a certain amount of disappointment in her voice, as she held the bar in her hands.

“Yesh…,” was all Sabine was able to squeak out with all the foam in her mouth.

“Tell me why.” A muffled whine was her response. “Alright, I suppose you want more soap then?”

“NO! It’sh becaushe I called Eshra a very inshulting name and he ish my brother.” Trying to talk with a bunch of soap in your mouth is no easy feat. 

“Ok, that’s correct. Now I’m going to put this bar back into your mouth and I want you to bite down on it and face the mirror. That image is what I want you to remember next time you decide to call someone in this family something so vulgar.” With the bar in her mouth, Sabine turned to face the mirror, and Hera took a seat on the toilet to count out a few minutes. When she figured it had been long enough, Sabine was allowed to take the bar out and rinse her mouth. She was then placed in the corner while Hera grabbed Ezra’s ear again.

“I want you to know that it took everything I had not to soap your mouth out immediately when I heard what you said. And that you know what it means is even more appalling. That’s one of the worst words in the Twi’lek language and how you know it is beyond me. Lothal is a bit of a melting pot, but still. A boy your age should know not to use those kinds of words, and believe me, I will make sure you learn that lesson,” lectured Hera. She began lathering up another bar of soap, and once she had it ready, ordered once more, “Open your mouth.” Ezra complied rather reluctantly. He had never had this punishment before, but heard about it from Sabine who may have well been an expert on the subject. Hearing about something and experiencing it are two different things, however. The acrid taste hit immediately as his mouth was thoroughly soaped. He tried pulling away but Hera had a firm grip on his chin. Eventually, just as with Sabine, the suds began dripping down his chin and into the sink. Taking the bar out, Hera asked, “Why are you here?”

“Becaushe I called Shabine a rude word.”

“Not good enough.”

“She ish my family now and I have to be nishe to my shishter.”

“That’s right. I can’t stress how much I love the two of you. I’m so grateful to have both of you come into my life when you did. But you both have nasty habits and that is something we need to work on. Where you are is not your fault, and I’m going to do everything I can to help you be the people I know you can be. Now Ezra, this soap is going back into your mouth so you can face the mirror. Think on what I said please.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hera took Sabine out of the corner and pulled her close to her chest. She had always found that words hit the girl harder than any hairbrush ever could, and Sabine had bawled any tears she had left into her safe haven. When she had finally regained a semblance of composure, Hera allowed her to rinse her mouth further in the kitchen and to pull up her pants, with instructions to return afterwards. While Sabine was out, Ezra was likewise allowed to rinse, and without any hesitation started to cry just as his sister did. Hera was a disciplinarian, and yet she inspired such motherly instincts. Shushing and cooing Ezra as he cried, she rubbed his back as she did after his spanking. She was going to put him in the corner again, but she felt he had learned his lesson… this time, anyways. 

Suddenly Sabine walked through the door. A look from Hera prompted her to apologize. “I’m sorry for what I called you, Ezra.”

Ezra sniffled, “I called you worse, and I’m sorry too.” With that, the two teens hugged each other in a tight embrace. 

Hera thought to herself, I love these kids so much. “I think after everything that happened today, we can skip cleaning the ship. Why don’t we go back to the kitchen and make some food?” A long yes was the answer.


End file.
